Tema del traidor y del héroe
by KaoruB
Summary: El capitán Yamamoto lee el documento oficial que registra los últimos acontecimientos. Le llama la atención que el testimonio de la teniente Matsumoto esté centrado únicamente en la figura de Ichimaru Gin...


**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí! El título lo "tomé prestado" de un cuento de Borges, al igual que los epígrafes. También recurrí a algunos de sus procedimientos literarios, con las limitaciones lógicas de una fanficker que intentó escribir algo diferente a lo usual u_uU Les pido disculpas desde ahora por la torpeza._

_Quiero dedicárselo con todo cariño a la maravillosa fantasmaalineal. Si de verdad quieren indagar en el personaje de Ichimaru Gin lean sus fics, en todo muy superiores a éste._

* * *

><p><strong>Tema del traidor y del héroe<strong>_._

…_porque los actos son nuestro símbolo._

_J.L.B._

…_y el drama coronado por su muerte abarcó muchos días y muchas noches._

_J.L.B._

* * *

><p>El creciente número de expedientes se acumulaba indolentemente sobre el escritorio del viejo capitán. En esas hojas se había escrito el relato final de los últimos acontecimientos.<p>

El caso estaba a punto de archivarse, sin embargo Genryusai Yamamoto era meticuloso y no quería rubricar aquellos documentos sin antes haberlos leído detenidamente. Bien sabía él que no se trataba más que de un asunto de rutina, pero aun así figuraba entre sus obligaciones.

(En el fondo tenía la convicción de que ese afán por conservar la memoria de los hechos correspondía más a una obsesión humana que a una necesidad divina, con ese temor reverencial que los hombres le profesan a la muerte, con ese vano intento de fijar, de hacer permanecer.)

El capitán tomó asiento. Atardecía en la Sociedad de Almas y los exiguos rayos del sol agonizante entorpecían el desciframiento de la escritura. Pero no importaba, porque había empezado por el principio y esa parte de la historia ya la conocía.

-Esta parte de la historia ya la conozco –murmuró.

Leyó alumbrado por esa luz menguante las consabidas circunstancias de la conjura de los tres ex-capitanes, la existencia y facultades del hougyoku, los planes de Aizen, los preparativos del Gotei 13 para enfrentarlo… Se describía todo y, a la vez, no se detallaba nada en particular. Aquí y allá advertía ausencias, retaceos, vaguedades. De inmediato procedió a apuntar sobre los márgenes las primeras imperfecciones encontradas.

La noche llegó y avanzó, por lo cual debió procurarse de luz artificial para proseguir. Venía la parte de la guerra en la que él mismo había participado: la ardua contienda contra los Espada, su propia batalla contra Aizen, la intervención del shinigami sustituto…

-Ahora entra el shinigami sustituto –murmuró de nuevo, con cierto sarcasmo.

Finalizado el último párrafo de la crónica, un nuevo apartado remitía a los sucesos de Hueco Mundo. Trazó una señal, eso tendría que haber sido referido con anterioridad. Tales desórdenes narrativos lo airaban. Desde allí siguió leyendo con ojos minuciosos para asegurarse de que no se hubiese cometido otro imprudente desacierto temporal. Su conocimiento de aquellas peripecias se limitaba a lo que le habían contado sus subordinados, por ende empezaba a desconfiar.

Después se dedicó a leer la reseña de los combates finales. Encontró que había varias versiones. Eligió una al azar para comenzar, luego examinó las restantes. No veía contradicciones, tal vez sí notó algunas imprecisiones locativas o deficiencias formales.

Finalmente llegó a la versión de Matsumoto Rangiku. Le extrañó la brevedad.

_La teniente Matsumoto decidió buscar a uno de los llamados "capitanes traidores", Ichimaru Gin, con el propósito de resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes que tenía con él. Ni las heridas, ni el dolor, ni el miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar la distrajeron de su resolución. _

El capitán se detuvo, incómodo. Esos detalles carecían por completo de relevancia, en cambio se escamoteaban las razones fehacientes que la condujeron a tomar semejante decisión. Trazó una nueva marca y prosiguió.

_La teniente se creía privilegiada por ser una de las escasas personas que entendían a Ichimaru Gin, estaba segura de que podía leer más allá de su mirada reticente y de sus palabras ambiguas. A fin de cuentas el sujeto era un dios de la muerte como cualquiera, un dios en definitiva, y alguna vez había escuchado, no recordaba dónde, que los dioses hablaban en símbolos. No era el caso de ella, franca por donde se la mire, pero Gin era un experto en el arte de desorientar._

Yamamoto gruñó. Más información inútil. La falla principal de ese documento, aparte de la alevosa alteración del estilo, consistía en focalizarse caprichosamente en la persona de Ichimaru Gin. El anciano se preguntó por qué, qué clase de historia pretendería construir esa mujer. Suspirando con cansancio, continuó la lectura.

_Matsumoto lo buscó con la pregunta en los labios, y finalmente lo encontró. Claro que él seguía siendo Gin y no estaba muy dispuesto a aclararle nada, pero ella seguía siendo Rangiku y tampoco desistiría, por lo que, luego de un período de inconciencia_ (No se especifican las causas, ¡qué torpeza!), _partió nuevamente en su busca. Cuando llegó a su lado fue demasiado tarde_.

_Ichimaru Gin yacía herido de muerte, después de haber intentado asesinar a Aizen Souske en circunstancias que la teniente era incapaz de referir. Por la gravedad de sus lesiones supo que nada podría hacerse para salvarlo. Se limitó a llorar, a tratar de comprender _(Yamamoto volvió a gruñir. Lo que leía ya no era un documento oficial, sino un simple drama)_. Las últimas palabras del ex-capitán, según ella, constituyen un valioso aporte para desvelar la verdad de los hechos, aunque a primera vista resulten imprecisas. Tal era su costumbre al hablar._

El anciano subrayó la última línea. Apuntó: información repetida, la escritura puede ahorrarse las tautologías propias de la oralidad. Retomó la lectura.

_Allí, derrotado, Ichimaru Gin reveló sus motivos: manifestó haber deseado recuperar lo sustraído a su amiga, la teniente Matsumoto. Aparentemente, a lo largo de años y años habría pergeñado un plan que le permitía permanecer cerca de Aizen, convirtiéndose así en uno de sus acólitos entre las sombras, mientras que para el resto del mundo compondría una imagen aviesa, cínica, indolente. No le importaba lo que pudiesen pensar de él, en todo caso le convenía._

_Había aprendido a actuar con sigilo, a evadirse, a moverse subrepticiamente entre los shinigamis más poderosos. Había aprendido a actuar _(Repite). _Desde el principio compuso una pose apática, arrogante, pretendió poseer una naturaleza lo suficientemente desconcertante como para generar en los demás la desconfianza apropiada. De este modo fingía con los otros y fingía con Aizen, se construyó a partir de la escisión de su ser, fue su propio actor representando dos variantes de sí mismo. Tal vez -cómo saberlo con certeza- Gin vivió en el espanto._

_Así asumió el papel de uno de los conjuradores. El rol le vino como anillo al dedo, casi nadie se sorprendió. La sorpresa sobrevendría al final de todas las cosas, como suele ocurrir. Ichimaru Gin encontró por fin su oportunidad y levantó su espada contra el otro impostor de la historia, contra el ladrón, contra el que más pretendía. Para ese momento había vivido, en ese instante supo ser quien era en realidad._

_Quizás su vida, entonces, no haya sido más que una ilusión evanescente, acaso el revés de la trama. Ichimaru Gin, el traidor y el héroe; Ichimaru Gin, herido de muerte después de haber desmontado el engaño…_

El viejo capitán rumió aquellas palabras, sin terminar de convencerse. Hasta aquí llegaba el poco escrupuloso relato de la teniente Matsumoto. El documento continuaba varias páginas más con la narración de otros aconteceres, negro sobre blanco.

Faltaban muchos datos en ese exiguo testimonio. A él no le interesaba el análisis de la doble faz que pudiese caracterizar a un individuo o determinar sus acciones, sólo quería asegurarse de que el documento registre fielmente los eventos, y no lo hacía.

El nuevo día se insinuaba entre las sombras de la noche moribunda. Le pareció irónico que, más allá de los vacíos y de las torpezas narrativas, unas cuantas horas basten para abarcar el relato de una guerra y sus protagonistas, como si la vida no fuese más que una breve ficción. Y para colmo, uno de los traidores resultaba ser el héroe… Vaya artificio.

Debía ordenar que se corrigiera y completara el documento de inmediato, lo que se había escrito no alcanzaba ni siquiera para redimir a alguien. En todo caso, los avatares del destino de un héroe no se pueden resumir en una línea.

Hasta donde sabía, sin embargo, un traidor es un traidor y un héroe es un héroe. Ese afán por la deconstrucción de las categorías correspondía más a una obsesión humana que a una necesidad divina.

* * *

><p><em>Sepan disculpar por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer n.n<em>


End file.
